


Just another Day in The Life of Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter

by EccentricAuthors



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Glasses, Hands, Hannibal is Hannibal, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Hannigram - Freeform, Inspired by Art, Just another day in the life of Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter, Knives, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, One Shot, Post-Red Dragon, Short One Shot, Someone Help Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EccentricAuthors/pseuds/EccentricAuthors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, Will and Hannibal settle down to relax until an unexpected guest arrives...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just another Day in The Life of Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I realized I haven't posted in so long. But, I've been inspired lately so I decided to write a short Hannigram story! I finished Hannibal recently and have been wanting to do this, so enjoy! - Em

_It's been one year since the Red Dragon had been slain._

 

_One year since Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter had fallen of the cliff and into a churning sea._

 

_There was no way they were alive._

 

_Was there?_

\---

Will wiped the fresh blood splatters off his glasses, avoiding looking down the hallway had he just come through. "So much for a relaxing evening."

 

"She knew who we were, Will. There was no other option." replied Hannibal Lecter, the famous cannibal. He looked down the hall at the young, now dead, woman's body. She was beautifully strung out on the floor in a pool of her own crimson blood. Hannibal and Will had been sitting in the kitchen when she had intruded in on their domestic time. Janet Blossom had been their curious neighbor. Her curiosity, in the end, is what killed her. Janet had found out by some old Tattle Crime articles that Will and Hannibal had been involved in several murders. So, when she confronted them about what she had read, they didn't bother hiding it. Exchanging knowing glances, Will lunged at the woman and tried to hold her still for Hannibal, but Janet had struggled and grasped for a boot on the shoe rack beside the door. Hannibal, as Will should have learned by now, was always prepared and pulled a silver knife from his waistband, stabbing through the woman's hand and into the wood of the shoe rack. She was kept in place like a butterfly pinned to a specimen plate.

 

"Don't make this hard, Ms. Blossom." Hannibal had said, as the woman writhed in agony on the floor.

 

"Ms. Blossom, I'm going to take your hand." The Lithuanian man knelt by her and swung the kitchen knife down, into the bone of her wrist with an awful crack of bone. Will blinked and looked away, blood spraying in his face and screams filled the room. He waited for Janet's screams to stop, knowing it wouldn't be much longer until she fainted from blood loss.

 

And so, that brings a close to the past. A dead woman was laying in their hallway and Hannibal stared at Will with predator like eyes.

 

It was just another day in the life of Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter.

 


End file.
